Merci d'être en vie
by Myrlia
Summary: Traduction d'un doujhin écrit par 月世メグ. Court OS qui ne peut être résumé sur le pairing Hyoga/Shun.


Bonjour voilà un nouvel OS qui se trouve être une traduction ! Et oui, à défaut d'avoir de l'imagination, j'utilise celle des autres. Je vous demande cependant d'être tolérant car c'est une traduction du japonais. J'ai donc utiliser mes tables de kanji afin d'essayer de comprendre au maximum cette histoire et modifier des passages que je ne maîtrisais pas assez.

**Disclaimer : Doujhin de 月世メグ**

**生きていてくれてありがとう**

* * *

**Merci d'être en vie**

Tout était noir quand il entendit une voix l'appeler.

_Ga... Hyoga...

La torpeur le quitta peu à peu et ses paupières mouvèrent.

_Hyoga !

La voix chargée à nouveau d'espoir s'était faite plus puissante. C'est alors que le Russe ouvrit les yeux, alerté par le cri qu'il l'avait sorti de son coma. Ses iris bleuté se focalisèrent sur le visage éploré de Shun, versant des larmes mais de joie en voyant son compagnon reprendre ses esprits.

_Hyoga, dis le Chevalier d'Andromède la voix chevrotante, je suis rassuré : tu t'es enfin réveillé.

_Shun, murmura Hyoga constatant l'inquiète qu'il avait fait subir à son ami.

Ses yeux humides continuaient à déverser leur flot et il mit une main sur le dos de Hyoga pour l'aider à se redresser.

_Les autres sont..., commença le Chevalier du Cygne.

_En sécurité ne t'inquiètes pas, répondit le jeune éphèbe.

_Tant mieux, dis Hyoga tout en souriant doucement.

Oui, tout c'était fini pour le mieux, aucun de ses frères d'arme n'était mort au combat. Il prit appuie sur ses bras et s'assit. Son regard se porta sur les orbes émeraude qui le regardaient toujours avec inquiétude. Il frotta alors la douce chevelure verte face à lui, ce qui fit légèrement rosir les joues de Shun.

_Aussi... Tu m'as secouru n'est-ce pas Shun ?

Son sourire était doux et réchauffa le cœur d'Andromède qui rata un battement. Son visage était rougit de confusion et il agita les mains vivement.

_Heu... ce n'était pas grand chose...

Son rire était nerveux, mais l'expression du blond se fit plus sérieuse. Il caressa doucement de sa paume la joue de Shun. Celui-ci releva le regard.

_Merci, souffla Cygnus, de m'avoir sauvé.

Il rapprocha leurs visages jusqu'à ce que leurs souffles se mêlent puis déposa délicatement ses lèvres sur les siennes. Tous deux fermèrent les yeux, profitant de cet échange à son paroxysme. Le Chevalier d'Andromède serra son poing sur le torse métallique de son partenaire puis rompu l'échange.

_Hyoga... est-ce que ça veut dire que nous deux, nous...

Shun mis rapprocha sa main de sa bouche, cachant son visage toujours rosit par l'émotion.

_Tu sais, commença Hyoga en regardant le ciel bleu qui s'étendait au-dessus d'eux, avant que ma mère ne se noie elle m'avait enseigné ces quelques paroles...

* * *

_Hyoga, vient par ici !

Esmeralda regardait son fils qui jouait dehors sous la neige. Le demi-russe qui roulait une boule dans la neige s'arrêta et rejoins sa mère.

_Je voudrais te dire quelque chose, mon poussin.

Il s'assit face à elle et l'écouta avec intention.

_Un jour, dit-elle, tu éprouveras un sentiment exceptionnel, une gratitude qui ne pourra s'exprimer que par un baiser. Tu comprends, mon poussin ?

Le petit enfant crédule sourit de tout son cœur.

_Oui, mama !

Il se jeta dans les bras de sa mère et se lova contre elle.

_Un jour, je suis sûre que tu finiras par comprendre ce sentiment, murmura-t-elle tout en l'étreignant.

* * *

_J'ai donc compris comment te transmettre cette émotion que je ne pouvais exprimer avec des mots. Et pour m'avoir donner l'occasion de te le dire, je te remercie du fond du cœur Shun.

L'interpellé ferma les yeux. Il comprenait maintenant... Oui, lui aussi ressentait ceci. C'était tellement bête de sa part d'avoir attendu.

_Shun ?

Devant le silence de l'androgyne, le blond s'était tourné vers lui avec incompréhension.

« Je comprends maintenant, pensa Shun. »

Surprenant le Chevalier du Cygne, Andromède entoura de ses bras la nuque de Hyoga et scella leur bouche. Il glissa sa langue et trouva son homologue. Le Russe rougit sur le coup, ne s'attendant pas à ce geste puis, se laissa mener par la danse.

Reprenant leur souffle, Shun baissa la tête et renifla. Il la releva brusquement, laissant apparaître un visage baigné de larmes essayant de sourire tout de même.

_Hyoga... Merci d'être en vie...

Cygnus le regarda sans parler puis le pris dans ses bras.

_Je t'aime, dis l'éphèbe aux cheveux verts sanglotant.

_Shun ! Merci, Shun... Moi aussi.

Ils restèrent ainsi, profitant l'un de l'autre leurs cœurs toujours blessés par la crainte de s'être perdus.

**FIN**

* * *

N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis pour savoir si vous souhaitez de nouvelles traductions ou autre. A bientôt !


End file.
